Black Sheep
by atalanta92
Summary: Arthur war schon immer anders als seine Geschwister und wird von vielen gemieden, aber als sein Onkel nach dem Thron greift scheint er der Einzige zu sein der sein Land noch retten kann. Kann er das Pik Königreich als Verbündeten gewinnen?
1. Prolog

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einem kleinen Königreich.

Dort lebte ein König mit seiner Frau, vier Söhnen und seiner einzigen Tochter. Sie waren glücklich, obwohl ihr kleines Land von drei größeren Königreichen eingeschränkt war. Den Königreich der Kleeblätter, der Herzen und der Diamanten. Der König widmete sich den ganzen Tag seinen Pflichten zu, um seinen Untertanen ein glückliches Leben bereichern zu können und dafür wurde er von vielen geschätzt. Jedoch, seitdem er nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Frau sich in die Arbeit stürzte vernachlässigte er sein Familienleben. Oft war es so, dass seine Kinder ihn den ganzen Tag nicht zu Gesicht bekamen und sie sich deshalb langsam von ihm distanzierten. Vor allem seine beiden jüngsten Söhne.

Peter Kirkland, der jüngste Spross in der Familie, litt sehr darunter. Als seine Mutter starb war er gerade fünf Jahre alt gewesen und die häufige Abwesenheit seines Vaters ließ ihn fast ohne einen Elternteil aufwachsen. Er hielt sich daher oft bei seinen älteren Bruder auf, den dritt ältesten unter den Jungen.

Arthur war anders als seine Geschwister, denn er konnte Dinge sehen die niemand anderer sah. Dies war auch der Hauptgrund warum der König schon immer Abstand von ihm gehalten hatte. Man fürchtete er sei verhext worden. Das ein Fluch auf ihn lege oder das er einfach den Verstand verloren hätte. Aber Arthur war nicht dumm. Nein, unter seinen Geschwistern war er der begabteste Schüler. Dies verhalf ihn zu Anerkennung bei seinen Lehrern, aber nicht bei seinen Vater. Der König hatte eine Leidenschaft für den Kampf und die Jagt und hielt nicht viel von theoretischen Praktiken. Die wenige Freizeit die er sich gönnte verbrachte er meistens mit seinen zwei ältesten Söhnen auf der Jagt.

Arthur gehörte mit seinen Körperbau eher zu der schmächtigen Seite im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern. Er hatte jedoch ein Talent für den Degen entwickelt, seitdem sein Vater in seiner Arbeit vertieft war und hatte sogar seine Brüder einige Male in einem Trainingskampf besiegt. Nichts davon drang zu den Ohren des Königs. Arthur hatte es längst aufgegeben um seinen Respekt zu kämpfen und ging seinen Leben so nach, wie er es wollte. Schließlich war er nicht der Thronfolger und wäre sowieso nie als einer anerkannt worden.

Seine Gabe hatte er nie als einen Fluch angesehen. Die Königin war überzeugt davon gewesen, es sei ein Geschenk der Götter und hielt zu ihm, bis zu ihren Tode. Der Verlust der Mutter war für den jungen Prinzen ein tiefer Schlag gewesen. Während seine anderen Geschwister viel mit ihren Vater zu tun hatten war er bei seiner Mutter geblieben. Sie war eine sanfte Frau gewesen, verständnisvoll und geduldig. Peter konnte sich kaum an sie erinnern und so kam es das Arthur ihm immer wieder Geschichten von ihr erzählte. Es ging soweit, dass kaum ein Tag verging ohne das er von seinen kleinen Bruder angebettelt wurde dieselben Geschichten zu hören. Der Junge kannte sie schon auswendig und es wurde langsam nervig.

Eines Tages jedoch änderte sich alles. Der König wurde plötzlich krank. Schwer krank. Der König hatte sonst immer über eine beeindruckende Gesundheit besessen und dies war auch der Grund warum alle in heller Aufregung waren. Sophia*, die zweit älteste von den Geschwistern reiste gleich aus den benachbarten Königreich an, als sich die Neuigkeiten verbreiteten. Seit zwei Jahren war sie mit den Prinzen aus den Nachbarland verheiratet und dies war erst das dritte Mal das sie sie wiedersahen.

Die Ärzte waren ratlos und wussten keine Antwort auf die Leiden des Königs. Doch dies war erst der Anfang von einer Reihe von ungewöhnlichen Vorfällen die das Königreich erzittern ließen.

Niemand wusste wie lange der König noch leben würde und so kam es, dass Heath* mehr und mehr Aufgaben zugesprochen wurden die ihn als Nachfolger erwarteten. Arthur verstand sich mit Heath nicht sonderlich gut und sie stritten oft miteinander, aber er zweifelte nicht daran das sein Bruder seinen Pflichten nachkommen würde. Umso mehr erschreckte es ihn als sein Bruder auf einer Jagt verschwand. Es wurde nach ihm gesucht doch ohne Erfolg. Manche murmelten die Verantwortung wurde ihm zu viel und er sei vor dem Amt geflohen, aber Arthur glaubte das nicht.

Ihr Onkel, Edwin versuchte sie zu trösten. Sophia und Peter weinten in dieser Zeit viel und sein kleiner Bruder klammerte sich fest an ihn. Kyle* war nun der nächste Thronfolger. Er stand oft am Bett des Königs und sprach mit ihm. Er wurde von Tag zu Tag schwächer aber er war zäh. Arthur bemerkte zu dieser Zeit auch das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Onkels. Er sah den Gesprächen angespannt zu und sein Blick verdunkelte sich immer als er zu seinen Bruder sah. Jedoch dachte er sich nichts großes dabei. Ein schrecklicher Fehler.

Kyle wurde in dieser Nacht ermordet. Ein Mann war unbemerkt in das Schloss eingedrungen und hatte ihn erstochen. Niemand konnte sich erklären wie er es geschafft hatte unentdeckt zu bleiben. Arthur jedoch hatte eine Vermutung. Der Attentäter wurde gerade noch gefasst, aber seinem schwer verwundeten Bruder half dies nicht mehr. Der Mann war bereits zum Tode verurteilt als er den ersten Stich ausgeführt hatte.

Die vielen Ereignisse gingen an niemanden ohne Folgen vorbei. In jener Nacht blieben die restlichen Geschwister nah beieinander und trauerten. Arthur blieb stark und hielt seine Tränen zurück. Sophia hatte ihre beiden verbliebenen Brüder in den Arm genommen und Peter klammerte sich an sie. Sie bekamen kein Auge zu. Auch der König wurde von der Trauer ergriffen und sein Zustand verschlechterte sich. Im Volk wurden Gerüchte über einen Fluch laut und natürlich wurde der dritte Sohn des Königs mit diesen in Verbindung gebracht. Es wurde gemunkelt er habe sich mit den Teufel eingelassen um an den Thron zu kommen und verhexte nun jeden der ihm im Weg stand.

Die Berater des Königs standen vor einer schweren Situation. Arthur wäre der nächste Thronfolger und das sah man nicht gerne. Er wurde schon mehrmals der Hexerei beschuldigt und wäre er nicht ein Prinz, wäre er schon längst auf den Scheiterhaufen gelandet. Doch eine Hexe als König zu haben ging zu weit. Um ihn zu umgehen traf sein Vater eine Entscheidung. Er wurde enterbt. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass er am Hofe geduldet war aber nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Der nächste König war nun ein zwölfjähriger Junge. Peter kam jede Nacht zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor der Verantwortung, Angst vor der großen, grausamen Welt. Arthur zog seinen zitternden Bruder an sich und blieb solange wach bis die Müdigkeit ihn überkam. Neben ihm lag seitdem immer ein Degen für den Fall das es jemand auf sie abgesehen haben könnte. Namentlich Edwin.

Arthur verbrachte jeden Tag damit seinen Onkel zu beobachten. Jede kleinste Bewegung, jede Gestik oder Wimpern zucken. Edwin schien davon nichts zu merken und wog sich in Sicherheit. Eines Tages kamen Feen zu Arthur, Freunde seit Kindheitstagen und berichteten ihn von einem beunruhigenden Ereignis. Am selben Abend schlich er sich in die Küche wo gerade das Essen zubereitet wurde und musste mit ansehen wie sein Onkel den Koch mit Geld bestach und dieser darauf eine helle Flüssigkeit in die Suppe des Königs goss.

Dieser Bastard. Arthur wusste jedoch nicht wie er die Schuld seines Onkels beweisen konnte. Sein Name war in der Bevölkerung nicht gern gehört und auch am Hofe besaß er wenige Anhänger die ihm Glauben schenken würden. Peter konnte er erst recht nicht davon erzählen. Der Junge würde vor Angst vor ihren Onkel sich alles anmerken lassen. Arthur verbrachte viel Zeit in der Küche um zu verhindern, dass sein Onkel den Koch bestach. Der Koch war von seiner Präsenz eingeschüchtert und sah ihn immer wieder mit zitternden Händen das Essen zubereiten. Arthurs Tun erreichte zumindest das der Zustand des Königs sich plötzlich verbesserte. Er verließ sogar das Bett und ging ein paar seiner Arbeiten wieder nach. Außerdem beweiste es das die helle Flüssigkeit wirklich Gift gewesen war die den Herrscher eingeflößt wurde.

Mit dem verbesserten Zustand seines Bruders war Edwin natürlich nicht zufrieden. Er suchte den enterbten Prinzen auf. Es wunderte Arthur nicht das er ihn auf seine täglichen Küchenbesuche ansprach. Er sagte er mache sich Sorgen um seine Gesundheit und meinte es liege an den Tod seiner Brüder. Dort machte er einen Fehler. Der Prinz schrie seinen Onkel an und schmiss ihn aus seinen Gemächern. Alle aufgestauten Gefühle waren aus ihn herausgebrochen und hatten offen auf seinen Gesicht gelegen. Er dachte er hätte sich verraten und lag fast jede Nacht wach aus Angst sein Onkel hatte einen Attentäter auf ihn angesetzt. Aber es passierte nichts.

Die Gesundheit des Königs wurde immer besser und im nächsten Augenblick war bereits ein Monat vergangen seit seinem Gefühlsausbruch. Nach der Beerdigung von Kyle war Sophia zu ihren Mann zurückgefahren. Schließlich ging es ihren Vater wieder gut und sie hatte immer noch die Hoffnung das Heath noch lebte.

Der Alltag kehrte am Schloss zurück. Als wäre der vergangene Monat nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum gewesen. Doch der Schein trügte. In den Schatten des Palastes wurden weiter Verschwörungen gesponnen und dunkle Blicke folgten den Prinzen.

Bis sie eines Tages zuschlugen.

* * *

><p>Heath = Schottland<p>

Kyle = Wales

Sophie = Irland


	2. Entführung

_** Kapitel 1**_

_ Entführung_

„Arthur!"

Ein Junge von zwölf Jahren rannte aus den Palast und lief in den Hof auf dem eine Kutsche bereitstand. Ein älterer Junge drehte sich nach ihm um. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden war kaum zu übersehen. Der kleine Junge umarmte ihn um die Hüften.

„Peter?"

„Wo willst du hin? Lass mich nicht allein du . ..du IDIOT!"

Arthur nahm ihn an den Schultern und kniete sich vor ihm hin. In den blauen Augen schwammen Tränen und Furcht. Nach den ganzen Ereignissen vor einen Monat war der kleine Prinz ständig an seiner Seite und ging auch fast nirgends ohne ihn hin.

„Keine Angst Peter. Ich will nur einen kurzen Ausritt machen und klare Gedanken sammeln. Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da."

Der Junge vor ihm schniefte. „Versprochen?"

Arthur lächelte leicht. „Ich verspreche dir das ich wieder komme. Jetzt geh. Dein Lehrer sucht dich bestimmt wieder."

Arthur stieg in die Kutsche und hob nochmal kurz die Hand bevor er dem Chauffeur das Zeichen zur Abfahrt gab. Peter sah der Kutsche nach und versuchte sein kleines, klopfendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es war alles gut. Die Kutsche würde in einer Stunde wieder da sein. Und Peter behielt Recht. Die Kutsche kam zurück. Doch ohne eine Spur von einen Innsassenden.

* * *

><p><p>

Arthur lehnte sich in die Satin Kissen und seufzte. Dies war seit langen das erste Mal das er seine Deckung völlig fallen lassen konnte. Es fühlte sich an als ob seine Muskeln sich aus einem Krampf lösten und der Druck in seinem Kopf abschwächte. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Er musste sich eine Lösung einfallen lassen wie er seinen Onkel zu Fall bringen konnte. Schließlich ging es hier nicht nur um ihn sondern auch um Peter, der kaum noch eine ruhige Nacht hatte, und um das Königreich.

Er schloss die Augen und hörte den Schritten der Pferde zu. Arthur fühlte wie Müdigkeit über ihn kam und döste für einen Moment . Es war eine Ewigkeit her seitdem er richtig schlafen konnte und im nächsten Augenblick hatte ihn Väterchen Schlaf auch schon gefangen. Das einzige das ihn weckte war das plötzliche Halten der Kutsche. Der Prinz rutschte bei der Bremsung nach vorne und rüttelte jede Schlaftrunkenheit aus ihn.

Arthur war verwirrt und sah aus den kleinen Fenster. Sie waren mitten im Nirgendwo. Warum hielt der Chauffeur hier? Besagter Mann öffnete die Tür der Kutsche und hielt einen Degen, den er vorher nicht gesehen hatte, in der anderen Hand.

„Steigen Sie bitte aus Master Arthur."

Es war keine Bitte die er an ihn richtete. Arthur stieg langsam aus, mit erhobenen Hauptes und sah verachtend zu seinen Chauffeur. Er hätte sich denken können, dass sein Onkel etwas geplant hatte um ihn loszuwerden. Der Degen in seiner Hand war eindeutig Edwins und er konnte sich vorstellen wie erfreut er seien würde, wenn er das Blut des Prinzen daran sah. Arthur fluchte innerlich. Er war zu unvorsichtig geworden und das rächte sich nun. Der Mann vor ihm schmiss ihm etwas zu. Es war ein weißes Shirt oder ein _sehr_ kurzes Nachthemd mit dünnen Trägern.

„Zieht es an Sir."

Arthur knurrte. „Was?"

„Tut was ich sage." er hob den Degen nah an seine Kehle.

Mit so viel Würde wie möglich knöpfte er seine Jacke und danach sein Hemd auf. Es war beschämend. Er war ein Prinz und entkleidete sich vor den Augen eines Bediensteten! Noch dazu ließ er sich von einem Lakai seines Onkels bedrohen. Hätte er nur einen Degen gehabt würde er zeigen das man sich mit Arthur Kirkland nicht anlegen sollte.

„Auch die Stiefel."

Der Prinz sah giftig zu ihm. Nachdem er die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte folgte seine Hose und er fröstelte leicht als die Wärme verschwand. Nun stand er dort, ohne Shirt oder Hose und fühlte sich schutzlos. Aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und zog das weiße Hemd an. Das Stück Stoff half nicht wirklich. Es war noch kürzer als es ausgesehen hatte. Seine Oberschenkel waren kaum bedeckt und die dünnen Träger rutschten leicht seinen schmalen Schultern runter.

„Sir vergesst Eure Unterwäsche nicht." er lächelte leicht als der Prinz knurrte.

_Dieser Hurensohn!_

Arthur schmiss ihm seine Unterwäsche ins Gesicht. Der genervte Gesichtsausdruck den er zurückbekam war es Wert. Was danach kam war selbst für ihn überraschend. Zuerst registrierte er den Schmerz nicht, weil er zu perplex war. Kaltes Stahl schnitt durch seinen Oberschenkel und erst als er das warme Blut auf seiner Haut spürte, schrie er auf. Der Schnitt ging zum Glück nicht sehr tief und hatte keine Arterie getroffen. Sie war gerade tief genug um Blut hervorzubringen, stellte er fest. Er wartete auf einen weiteren Hieb, doch er kam nie. Der Chauffeur hielt seine Klamotten in der Hand und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ich werde Euch nicht töten Sire. Die Wölfe oder Trolle in diesem Wald werden diese Arbeit machen. Wisst ihr noch was man sich über diesen Wald erzählt, Sir?"

Natürlich wusste er von den Gerüchten. Es hieß ein Geist solle in den westlichen Wäldern sein Unwesen treiben und Reisende überfallen. Aber Arthur glaubte nicht daran, dass ein Geist einen Fremden angreifen würde. Er selbst hatte mit einigen im Schloss gesprochen. Es waren ehemalige Prinzen und Prinzessinnen die früh gestorben waren und noch an ihrem zu Hause festhielten. Oft verteidigten Geister nur ihre Ruhestädten oder alten Wohnsitze.

„Nach Eurem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen wisst Ihr von den Gerüchten. Vielleicht werdet Ihr ihn sogar sehen? Ihr behauptet ja immer Geister sehen zu können. Wenn ich das so sagen darf Sire, ich glaube, Ihr habt den Verstand schon vor langer Zeit verloren oder seit verflucht wie alle sagen."

Arthur ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Das muss ich mir von Abschaum wie dir nicht anhören lassen. Du betrügst den König und lässt zu das sein Bruder ihn vergiftet."

„Seine Zeit ist abgelaufen Sir, so wie Eure. Wer weiß vielleicht seht Ihr ja den Geist Eures Bruders Heath hier umherstreifen."

Arthurs Augen wurden groß. „Was?" flüsterte er „ Was habt ihr Bastarde mit Heath gemacht?"

Der Verräter stieg auf die Kutsche und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. Er hatte einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und sah mit einen Lächeln auf ihn herunter.

„Adieu Prinz Arthur" Die Peitsche flog und die Pferde rannten los. Arthurs Stolz hinderte ihn daran dem Fahrzeug hinterherzulaufen. Er gönnte seinem Onkel diese Genugtuung nicht, bettelnd und verzweifelt um sein Leben zu flehen. Die Kutsche entfernte sich immer weiter und verschwand bald darauf von seinem Blickfeld.

Woran Arthur als erstes dachte war sein Versprechen das er seinen Bruder gegeben hatte. Peter würde enttäuscht von ihm sein. Der Gedanke an seinen Bruder trieb ihn an und er kämpfte sich langsam vor. Nicht auszudenken was sein Onkel alles mit den zwölfjährigen anstellen konnte nun da er nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Dieser machthungrige Bastard konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen, wenn er erst zurück im Schloss war! Eine frische Brise ließ das weiße Hemd nach oben wehen und Arthurs Wangen verfärbten sich rot.

Eine gute Sache hatte die Situation jedoch. Er wusste nun das sein Bruder wie er im Wald zurückgelassen wurde und es bestand immerhin eine Chance, dass er noch lebte. Aber warum hatte er sich noch nicht blicken lassen? Über einen Monat war das Ereignis schon her. Zeit genug um zum Schloss zurückzukehren. War er vielleicht doch tot? Er verdrängte den Gedanken. Die Wunde an seinem Bein schmerzte und ein wenig Blut floss hinab. Es behinderte ihn beim gehen und zwang ihn dazu ab und zu anhalten zu müssen um Luft zu holen.

Arthur folgte dem Pfad schon eine Weile und seine Laune sank er erst ein paar Minuten oder Stunden unterwegs war konnte er nicht mehr einschätzen. Ihm war kalt und sein eigenes Blut klebte an seinen Beinen. Seine düsteren Gedanken wurden jedoch von einem Geräusch unterbrochen. Er hörte einen Ast knacken und sah sich alarmierend um. Stille.

„Meine Nerven gehen mit mir durch." murmelte er leise und ging weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte er es wieder und diesmal sah er etwas. Schatten huschten im Unterholz und plötzlich vernahm er ein knurren. Mehrere Schatten schälten sich aus dem Dickicht.

Wölfe.

Sie hatten wilde Augen und bläckten ihre scharfen Reißzähne. Angelockt von dem frischen Blut leckten sie sich hungrig ihre Mäuler und ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, bereit zum Angriff. Es sah nicht gut aus für den Prinzen. Gegen ein ganzes Rudel hatte er nicht die geringste Chance. In einem Moment der Panik tat er genau das was er eigentlich nicht tun sollte. Er rannte. Er verließ den Pfad und betrat den Wald auf der anderen Seite. Äste kratzten an seinen Armen und Beinen, Laub und umgefallene Bäume erschwerten ihm seine Flucht. Sein Herz raste und Nebel erschwerte seine Sicht. Das Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper pumpte, ließ ihn jeglichen Schmerz vergessen und ermöglichte es ihm ohne Probleme zu rennen, aber die Tiere waren schneller. Die Wölfe mussten ihn bald eingeholt haben und seine Hoffnung, dass er heil wieder ins Schloss zurückkehrte, schwand.

Der Prinz rutschte plötzlich ab und Kälte umgab ihn. Arthur schrie auf und hustete gleich darauf als, er sich an dreckigen Wasser verschluckte. Er war in einem kleinen Tümpel gefallen. Das Wasser war nicht tief und ging gerade noch bis zu seinen Knien. Ein Wolf heulte in der Nähe wieder auf und er bekam Panik. Im Nebel bewegte sich etwas und bald darauf konnte er die Schatten der Wölfe ausmachen. Sie starrten ihn mit gelben Augen an und bewegten sich langsam auf ihre verängstigte Beute zu. Arthur kroch langsam rückwärts. Als er das andere Ende des Ufers erreichte und sich aus den Wasser ziehen wollte setzten sie zum Sprung an. Arthur schloss seine Augen und hoffte auf einen schnellen Tod. Doch bevor auch nur einer von ihnen einen Schritt machen konnte zischte etwas schnelles an seinem Ohr vorbei und traf den ersten Wolf am Schultergelenk. Dieser heulte schmerzerfüllt auf und Arthur erkannte einen Pfeil, der sich tief in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatte. Danach folgen weitere Pfeile die den Wölfen nach und nach zusetzten. Der Prinz wagte sich nicht zu bewegen um nicht selbst getroffen zu werden. Sprachlos sah er zu wie zwei Raubtiere von Pfeilspitzen getroffen wurden und leblos zu Boden sanken. Schließlich heulte der Leitwolf auf und die restlichen Tiere ergriffen die Flucht.

Arthur saß immer noch mit großen Augen in den kalten Wasser und rang nach Atem. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und durchsuchte den Nebel. Eine Gestalt formte sich aus dem Schleier und trat immer näher. Freund oder Feind Arthur wusste es nicht. Aber die Person konnte gut mit seiner Waffe umgehen. Nicht jeder konnte aus der Entfernung mit erschwerten Sichtverhältnissen ein Ziel treffen. Er zog sich aus dem Wasser und ließ sich auf dem Laub nieder. Die Verletzung an seinem Bein brannte und er konnte sich im Moment nicht vorstellen aufstehen zu können. Der Prinz schluckte hart und sah hinauf als nur wenige Schritte vor ihm braune Stiefel in sein Sichtfeld traten. Seine grünen Augen weiteten sich.

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt endlich Alfred. ^^


	3. Erstes Treffen

_** Kapitel 2**_

_ „Erstes Treffen"_

* * *

><p>Der Mann der vor dem Prinzen stand war nicht gerade das was er erwartet hatte.<p>

Arthur hatte einen großen Mann mit Bart, Axt und autoritärer Haltung erwartet, aber vor ihm stand ein Jungspund der nicht ins Bild eines Mörders oder desgleichen passte. Der junge Mann war trotzdem recht groß und war vielleicht in seinem Alter. Er trug die Kleidung eines Jägers und hatte einen Köcher mit Pfeilen um seinen Rücken gebunden. Den Bogen den er eben noch benutzt hatte hielt er in der rechten Hand. Seine Sonnengebräunte Haut und körperliche Verfassung zeichneten ihn als harten Arbeiter aus und er zweifelte nicht an der Kraft die in diesen Körper innewohnte.

Kurze, blonde Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht und betonten die scharfen Kanten die er besaß. Wäre Arthur nicht in dieser misslichen Lage hätte er ihn als sehr gutaussehenden Mann beschrieben, aber in diesem Moment konnte er sich nicht allein von Äußerlichkeiten leiten lassen. Was Arthurs Blick jedoch nicht loslassen konnte waren seine Augen. Zwei tiefblaue Augen starrten ihn von oben herab an und folgten seinen Bewegungen.

Der Mann trat einen Schritt auf ihn weiter zu und Arthur zuckte nach hinten zurück. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt als er zusah wie der Blonde beide Hände in einer friedvollen Geste hoch hielt. Seine Augen verließen ihn kein einziges mal als er seinen Bogen und danach seinen Köcher auf den Boden legte. Alles geschah sehr langsam. Er schien Arthur nicht erschrecken zu wollen und behandelte ihn wie ein scheues Tier. Eine große Hand griff zögernd nach seiner Wange und der Prinz zuckte leicht zusammen als warme Finger seine kalte Haut berührten. Er strich ihm mit einer federleichten Bewegung etwas von der Wange. Seine Berührung dauerte länger als nötig. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, aber es war in diesem Moment auch nicht nötig.

Blicke sagten mehr als Worte.

Arthurs Atem war langsam, aber tief. Mit jedem Atemzug spürte er wie das nasse Kleidungsstück unangenehm an seiner Haut klebte. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Nicht von der kalten Luft sondern vielmehr von der Situation in der er sich gerade befand. Die blauen Augen, die bis jetzt ohne zu blinzeln in seine gestarrt hatten, glitten langsam seinen Körper hinab. In den Augen schwammen Neugierde, Erstaunen und ein Funke von Lust. Anstatt sich zu bedecken oder den Fremden zurechtzuweisen erlaubte Arthur komischerweise seinem Retter ihn zu mustern. Das weiße Kleidungsstück, dass durch das Wasser durchsichtig war, verbarg nichts. Der Prinz hätte auch nackt vor ihm sitzen können, denn man sah jedes Fleckchen Haut. Obwohl es Arthur hätte peinlich sein müssen blieb er erstaunlich ruhig. Der Mann vor ihm schluckte laut als sein Blick weiter wanderte. Die Augen des Mannes waren unschuldig als er sich an den Anblick labte und Arthur konnte die angenehmen Schauer, die seinen Körper erbeben ließen, nicht unterdrücken. Es war auf einer Weise erotisch, zu sehen wie sich immer mehr Begierde in seinen Blick sammelte, je mehr er von den Körper des anderen sah.

Eine Hand ging unter seine linke Kniekehle und streckte sein Bein ein wenig aus. Sein Retter betrachtete die Verletzung an seinem Oberschenkel und holte aus seiner Hosentasche ein langes Stück Stoff hervor. Arthur sah aufmerksam zu wie seine Wunde verbunden wurde.

„Bist du eine Nymphe?"

Arthur hätte den Mann vor ihm ausgelacht, wenn er in einer anderen Situation gewesen wäre. Die Atmosphäre die vorher geherrscht hatte war durch die Frage ruiniert. Nicht das Arthur es bedauerte . . . Wie konnte er ihn mit einer Nymphe vergleichen? Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Oh." der Fremde wurde leicht rot. „Tut mir Leid. Aber was machst du dann hier im Wald? Hast du dich verlaufen?"

Der Prinz wollte nicht zu viel über sich preisgeben und antwortete wage. „Könnte man so sagen..."

Der Mann vor ihm nickte, zufrieden mit der Antwort und beendete seine Arbeit an seinen Bein.

„Dann hast du wirklich Glück das ich dich gefunden habe. Die Wölfe hier freuen sich über jeden verirrten Reisenden. Mein Name ist übrigens Alfred! Alfred F. Jones! Ich bin der Held des Waldes und der Reisenden die sich verirren!"

Ein breites Lächeln strahlte Arthur entgegen und zeigte einen von Natur aus guten Charakter. Ein Idiot, aber immerhin kein Meuschelmörder.

„..Held..?"

„Jup!" Alfred zog seinen langen, braunen Mantel aus und legte ihn vorsichtig über die schmalen Schultern des Prinzen, der vor Kälte zitterte. Dabei warf er ihm wieder verstohlene Blicke zu und hatte rote Wangen. Arthur zog seine Knie an, um wenigstens seine Genitalien zu verstecken.

„Dir muss ziemlich kalt sein..uhh.."

„Arthur."

Was konnte ein Vorname schon anrichten? Solange er nicht nach seinen Nachnamen gefragt wurde bestand keine Gefahr das er wusste, wer er war. Selbst wenn Alfred in der Stadt lebte könnte er ihn nicht so leicht erkennen. Arthur war seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr aus dem Schloss getreten. Bei den seltenen Anlässen wo er es tat, war er in einer Kutsche, versteckt vor den Blicken des Volkes. Das einzige was ihn verraten könnte waren seine dicken Augenbrauen, die in der Familie lagen. Aber Alfred schien nichts zu ahnen.

Alfred lächelte wieder breit. „Ok Arthur! Ich kann dir ein heißes Bad und eine Unterkunft für die Nacht anbieten, wenn du möchtest. Es wird schon langsam dunkel und es ist gefährlich sich Nachts hier noch herumzutreiben."

Arthur hatte keine andere Wahl. Er fror erbärmlich und war erschöpft von den ganzen Ereignissen. Ein Bad und ein weiches Bett klangen wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Außerdem zweifelte er nicht daran, dass der Wald ein gefährlicher Ort sein konnte und hatte auch kein Bedürfnis den Wölfen von vorhin wieder zu begegnen.

„Die Einladung nehme ich gerne an Mr. Jones. Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld."

Alfred schüttelte nur den Kopf und winkte ab. „Nah, zerbrich dir nicht deinen hübschen Kopf. Ich helfe gerne und du brauchst auch nicht so förmlich zu sein! Nenn mich Alfred."

Arthur wurde bei dem Kompliment rot und er sah zu wie sich der andere Blonde seinen Köcher und Bogen wieder um den Rücken schnallte. Es war nicht so als ob Arthur völlig unschuldig war. Er hatte als Heranwachsender ein wenig mit anderen herumgealbert. Mit Mädchen und Jungen, war aber nie weiter gegangen als ein paar Berührungen. Sie waren damals neugierig gewesen und wussten nicht so recht was sie taten. Es wurde nie etwas ernstes draus und Arthur blieb lieber allein.

„Ich . . bevorzuge es Fremde zu Siezen Mr. Jones." sagte er und versuchte aufzustehen. Er verzog eine Grimasse. Seine Wunde brannte und er verteilte sein Gewicht mehr auf sein anderes Bein.

„Sei vorsichtig."

Eine warme Hand war auf auf seinem Unterarm. Arthur hatte den anderen Mann nicht näher kommen sehen.

„Soll ich dich nicht tragen?"

Diesmal fing der Prinz an zu stottern. „W-Was? Das-Das ist nicht nötig. Ich kann ohne Probleme gehen."

Um seine Aussage zu bezeugen ging er ein paar Schritte vor. „N-Nun, würden Sie so freundlich sein und vorausgehen Mr. Jones?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern und ging voraus. Das einzige Geräusch war das Knistern des Laubes das ihre Schritte verursachten. Arthur zog den großen Mantel enger um sich als der Wind auffrischte. Trotz seiner Versuche mit den anderen Mann schritt zu halten wurde er immer langsamer. Die Wunde musste gereinigt werden und verlangsamte ihn. Das Adrenalin, was ihn seine Schmerzen vergessen lassen hatte, war schon längst abgeklungen. Der Prinz war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Alfred stehen geblieben war und stieß gegen ihn. Mit einen 'Uff!' stolperte der Blonde zurück und hielt sich kurz seine Nase. Alfred lachte laut, was ihm einen bösen Blick von den kleineren Mann einfing.

„Tut mir Leid, aber du bist ziemlich langsam. Wenn wir dieses Tempo beibehalten sind wir nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit da."

„Bitte entschuldigt." sagte der Prinz durch zusammengebissene Zähne." Hättet Ihr eine Idee wie- GYAHH! Lasst.. uff! Lasst mich runter! Auf der Stelle!"

Alfred hatte ihn in den Armen und trug ihn wie es eigentlich nur Prinzen mit ihrer Prinzessin taten. Und eine Prinzessin war er definitiv nicht! Arthur zappelte in seinem Griff und drückte gegen seine Brust. Er war seit Jahren keinen anderen Menschen (außer seinen Familienmitgliedern) so nah gekommen und er war nicht gerade ein Mensch der sich schnell mit Körperkontakt anfreundete.

„Lass mich runter du Idiot! Wie unhöflich kann jemand sein! So einen aufdringlichen Menschen wie dir …! DU *-+#*~#!"

„Whoah! Du kannst ja schreien (und fluchen)! Beruhige dich Artie. Ich werde dich sofort runter lassen wenn wir da sind."

Alfred hielt den Prinzen nur noch fester an seine Brust und grinste. Eine Augenbraue von Arthur zuckte und war die einzige Warnung die der Jäger bekam bevor der Prinz Wort wörtlich ausbrach.

„NENN MICH NICHT ARTIE!"

Sein Schrei scheuchte sogar ein paar Vögel auf . . .

Nach etlichen Versuchen und weiteren Diskussionen mit dem Idioten gab sich Arthur erschöpft geschlagen. Er hatte einfach keine Energie mehr und verschränkte die Arme um zu zeigen wie unzufrieden er war.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm das ich dich trage? Du machst ein Gesicht als hätte ich dich beleidigt."

„Das hast du auch! Du behandelst mich wie ein Mädchen. Ich bin ein Mann!"

Alfred blinzelte. „Weil ich dich trage?"

„So ist es!"

„Aber du bist verletzt und bist sowas wie eine Jungfrau in Nöten. Ein Held kann das doch nicht untätig mit ansehen!"

Arthur wurde so rot wie die Rosen die er in seinen Garten gepflanzt hatte. „J-Jungfrau in Nöten?" fragte er ungläubig.

Alfred wurde auch rot, jedoch aus einen anderen Grund. „Oh..äh bist du etwa keine Jungfrau mehr?"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!" Nach kurzen überlegen fügte er hinzu. „D-Das geht dich auch gar nichts an!"

Wenn dieser Bengel doch nur wüsste mit wem er sprach!

Alfred kicherte und sah auf den Mann in seinen Armen hinab. „Irgendwie bist du richtig süß wenn du ganz rot im Gesicht bist."

Wie viel Blut konnte in sein Gesicht hineinfließen? Arthur verdeckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Das Kompliment kam unerwartet und er wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. War es normal das sein Herz so schnell klopfte? War Alfred an ihn interessiert? Er hatte den Mann eben erst kennengelernt!

„H-Hör auf solche Dinge zu sagen!" Arthur war fast nur noch am stottern seitdem er Alfred getroffen hatte. „Du Idiot kennst mich doch gar nicht!"

Der andere Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sage immer was ich denke."

Danach schwiegen sie und Arthur war dankbar dafür. Heute morgen war er noch im Schloss gewesen, umgeben von Misstrauen und Verschwörungen und jetzt? Jetzt war er in den Armen eines Fremden und fühlte sich sicherer als in den letzten paar Wochen! Das alles war einfach nur paradox. Oder einfach nur erbärmlich . . .

Eine gute Sache hatte die Position jedoch. Alfred war warm und gab ihm gleichzeitig einen gewissen Schutz vor dem Wind. Er kuschelte sich unbewusst mehr in den anderen Körper und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die breite Schulter. Die Erschöpfung holte ihn ein. Die Farben um ihn herum verliefen mehr und mehr ineinander. Der Prinz schloss die Augen um sie nicht mehr zu sehen. Sein Bewusstsein nahm nur noch einen Herzschlag wahr der nicht sein eigener war und die Muskeln die sich bei jeden Schritt bewegten. Es waren die letzten Geräusche die der Prinz vernahm und ihn in seine Traumwelt begleiteten.

* * *

><p>P.S<p>

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das geschrieben habe -/-

Irgendwie kommt mir das Kapitel ganz schön vergeudet vor . . .

Erstes Treffen zwischen Arthur und Alfred. Schade das ich kein Britsh Slang mit hineinbringen kann. Da fehlt immer was von Artie. :(


	4. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**_ Kapitel 3_**

„Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm"

Es war viel zu laut. Der junge Prinz runzelte die Stirn bei den Geräuschen und bedeckte seine Ohren mit seinen Kissen. Warum waren die Bediensteten heute nur so schrecklich laut? Nach einigen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen wieder einzuschlafen drehte er sich schließlich um und wollte sich gerade beschweren, als seine Augen die Umgebung vernahmen. Dies waren nicht seine Gemächer und bestimmt nicht sein Bett in das er lag. Es war noch nicht einmal das Schloss.

Der unebene Raum bestand hauptsächlich aus Holz, das sorgfältig verarbeitet wurde. Vorne im Raum stand ein großer, solider Tisch aus Eichenholz auf dem sich verschiedene Gegenstände anhäuften. Papier, Bücher, Messgeräte die Arthur nicht zuordnen konnte, Schreibwerkzeuge und zu seinem entsetzen Essensteller. Nicht weit entfernt befand sich links an der Wand die kleine Küche wo Pfannen und andere Kochgeräte an der Wand hingen. Die Fläche, auf der das Mahl zubereitet wurde, war zugestellt mit einzelnen Zutaten und Kräutern, die noch nicht gewaschen waren.

Das Bett in dem er saß lag halb versteckt hinter einer komischen hölzernen Wölbung die natürlichen Ursprungs war und sich im hintersten Teil des Zimmers ausbreitete. Es war wie eine Art Trennwand zum Wohnbereich. Das war auch der Grund warum er sich weit aus dem Bett lehnen musste um die andere Hälfte der Behausung sehen zu können. Dort war jedoch nichts besonderes. Nur mehr Werkzeuge, Holzbretter und ein Bogen, der gegen die Wand gelehnt war.

Gegenüber vom Bett stand ein großes Holzgefäß indem ein Mensch hineinpassen könnte. Rohre ragten aus den Wänden heraus und ein Vorhang konnte davor gezogen werden. Ein rundes Fenster befand sich in der Wand dahinter und auch über dem Bett gab es eins das Licht spendete. Draußen waren Vögel zu hören, aber es war das Poltern das von oben (?) kam, dass ihn seinen Schlaf raubte.

Arthur rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern was passiert war. Die Ereignisse kamen langsam wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück als er hörte wie eine Person Treppen herunter kam. Der Jäger kam hinter der Wölbung zum Vorschein und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Er hatte noch nicht entdeckt, dass sein Gast wach war. Alfred ging zu dem Tisch aus Eichenholz und suchte nach etwas.

Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?

„Ähm . . Mr . Jones?"

Der angesprochene drehte sich um als er seinen Namen hörte und lächelte.

„Hey! Sieh an wer endlich wach ist."

„Wie.." Arthur massierte sich die Schläfen. „Welche Zeit ist es?"

Alfred hatte einen Becher mit Wasser gefüllt und reichte ihn dem Prinzen. Er nickte kurz um sich zu bedanken.

„Wir haben schon Mittag. Du hast den halben Tag verschlafen!"

Der Prinz verschluckte sich.

„Whoah! Immer langsam!" sagte der Mann vor ihm und klopfte ihm leicht auf den Rücken. Arthur war jedoch zu sehr damit beschäftigt in Panik zu geraten. Er wollte schon längst auf den Weg ins Schloss sein! Peter war in Gefahr und er vertrödelte seine Zeit! Der Prinz sprang auf, verhedderte sich in der Decke und wäre mit Sicherheit hingefallen, hätte Alfred ihn nicht um die Hüfte gepackt und an sich gezogen.

Beide Männer waren rot im Gesicht und starrten ihr Gegenüber an. Arthur war stocksteif in seinem Griff und sein Herz klopfte nicht in seinem normalen Rhythmus. Die beiden Arme, die um seine Hüfte geschlungen waren, drückten ihn an eine breite Brust und schoben sein Nachthemd ein wenig hoch. Von der Temperatur her zu urteilen hatte er keine Unterwäsche an. Der Prinz schob den anderen von sich und stotterte eine Entschuldigung. Alfred schüttelte nur seinen roten Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln als ob es nichts besonderes wäre.

Arthur hob den Becher auf den er vor Schreck fallen gelassen hatte und stellte zu seinem Entsetzen etwas sehr unangenehmes fest.

„M-Mr. Jones?"

„Nenn mich Alfred Arthur!"

„Was-Was habe ich an?"

Alfred blinzelte verwirrt. „Ein Hemd von mir. Ist zwar zu groß für dich, aber deins war nass."

„I-I-Ihr habt mich umgezogen?" Arthurs wurde rot vor Scham und zog das große Hemd weiter seinen Beinen hinunter.

Alfred kratzte sich am Nacken und stotterte. „Naja... dein Hemd war.. äh man konnte sehen... und da dachte ich wenn ich schon alles gesehen habe könnte ich...äh also du hättest dich mit Sicherheit erkältet wenn du es angelassen hättest!"

Arthur setzte sich langsam wieder auf das Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Er seufzte tief. Es war gerade mal einen Tag her seitdem er aus dem Schloss entführt wurde und er war mit den Nerven schon fast am Ende. Dann war er auch noch auf diesen aufdringlichen Kerl angewiesen der mit ihm sprach als seien sie gute Freunde. Arthur brauchte eine Pause von seinem Leben.

„Ich...Ich muss in die Stadt. Ich muss mich beeilen. Ich muss..!"

Zwei Hände waren auf seinen Schultern und Arthur sah auf in zwei blaue Augen.

„Alles nach der Reihe. Ich weiß zwar nicht was so dringend ist das du so schnell in die Stadt musst, aber es nützt nichts, wenn du zu erschöpft bist um überhaupt gehen zu können."

„Du verstehst das nicht! Du kennst nicht-" Ein Finger presste gegen seine Lippen.

„Nein tue ich nicht. Aber ich lasse es bestimmt nicht zu das du dich so fertig machst. Was wirst du tun wenn du erstmal angekommen bist? Wahrscheinlich zusammenbrechen und das hilft deiner Situation nicht weiter oder?"

Arthur biss sich auf die Lippen. Warum war Alfred in einem Moment ein Idiot und im nächsten so rational? Arthur war erst seit einem Tag verschwunden und das hieß sein Onkel konnte sich nicht so schnell an Peter vergreifen ohne das es Aufsehen erregen würde. Das gab ihm ein wenig Zeit um neue Kraft zu sammeln. Vielleicht konnte er sich wirklich etwas Zeit gönnen... Peter war für sein Alter recht zäh und beharrte immer darauf wie ein Erwachsener behandelt zu werden. Er musste seinen kleinen Bruder vertrauen und für das beste hoffen.

„...na schön..Aber gebt mir Euer Wort mich so schnell wie möglich in die Stadt zu bringen!"

Alfred nickte. „Ein Held bricht seine Versprechen nicht. Was hältst du davon wenn du jetzt ein Bad nimmst und ich uns währenddessen etwas koche?"

Der Blonde wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort und ging zu dem großen Gefäß hinüber. Arthur sah zu wie er an einer Schnur zog, die von der Decke baumelte und hörte ein aufeinanderfolgendes klickendes Geräusch. Plötzlich lief Wasser aus einem der beiden Rohre über dem hölzernen Gefäß. Wasserdampf war zu sehen und umhüllte den grinsenden jungen Mann.

„Zieh einfach so lange an der Schnur bis die Wanne halb voll ist. Wenn das Wasser zu heiß für dich ist zieh einfach nur an der anderen Schnur." Er zeigte auf eine andere die nicht weit entfernt hing."Dann fließt kaltes Wasser aus dem anderen Rohr."

Arthur trat mit großen Augen vor die 'Wanne'.

„Was ist das für ein Gerät? Wo kommt das heiße Wasser her?"

Alfred kratzte sich an der Wange. „Äh... das Wasser kommt von draußen. Siehst du die Rohre? Beide sind mit jeweils einen Wassertank verbunden die draußen stehen. Der eine Tank beinhaltet heißes und der andere kaltes Wasser."

„Aber wie kommt es von draußen nach hier drinnen?"

„Ich glaube das würde zu lange dauern dir das zu erklären. Es hat mit Wasserdruck zu tun."

Der Prinz machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. „Dachte ich mir." murmelte der Jäger.

Arthur war von der Aussage beleidigt, verkniff sich aber ein Kommentar. Auch wenn der junge Mann sehr unhöflich war, er wäre erst gar nicht hier, wenn er ihn nicht gefunden hätte. Arthur war ein Gentleman. Er würde an seinen Manieren festhalten und sich nicht von unangebrachten Gefühlen wie Wut leiten lassen.

Der Prinz nahm wortlos die Schnur in die Hand und sah zu wie sich die Wanne füllte. Alfred ging in die Küche und versuchte genug Platz zu schaffen um etwas zu kochen. Arthur zog an dem Vorhang, um ihn mehr Privatsphäre zu verschaffen und streifte Alfreds Hemd von seinem Körper als die Wanne voll genug war. Es fiel leise zu Boden und enthüllte seine Gestalt. An seinem Bein befand sich neue Bandagen und er machte sich daran es zu entfernen. Alfred musste seine Wunde gesäubert haben, denn sie sah schon etwas besser aus. Arthur tauchte vorsichtig einen Fuß ins Wasser, um die Temperatur zu prüfen und setzte sich danach vollständig in die Wanne. Er seufzte zufrieden. Die Wanne war gerade groß genug für ihn um seine Beine auszustrecken. Für Alfred war sie mit Sicherheit fast zu klein.

Das warme Wasser war wie Balsam auf seiner Haut und er nahm sich ein paar Minuten um in dem Gefühl zu schwelgen. Es fühlte sich gut an den ganzen Dreck und Schweiß von sich zu schrubben. Arthur war ein sehr reinlicher Mensch und badete mehr als die anderen Menschen im Schloss, was ihn einen Namen als „Wasserhexe" eingehandelt hatte. Er tauchte mit dem Kopf unter Wasser und streifte seine Hände durch seine Haare. Als er wieder auftauchte hörte er etwas brutzeln. Alfred hatte vermutlich angefangen zu kochen. Der Prinz lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss für eine Weile die Augen. Unbeabsichtigt fing er an zu dösen und wachte erst wieder vollständig auf als Alfred seinen Namen rief.

„Arthur bist du ok? Arthur sag etwas oder ich komme rein."

„Nein! Ich bin nur eingeschlafen!" Der Prinz zog seine Knie an.

„Du musst aufpassen, du könntest dabei ertrinken ohne es zu merken. Mach dich fertig, essen ist fast fertig."

Er wartete bis der Schemen des Mannes nicht mehr zu sehen war bevor er aufstand. Ein Handtuch hing an der Wand und er begann sich damit abzutrocknen. Da er keine anderen Sachen besaß musste er wohl oder übel das Hemd wieder anziehen. Mit feuchten Haaren trat er hinter dem Vorhang hervor und sah zu wie Alfred einige Sachen auf dem Eichentisch beiseite zog um etwas Platz für zwei Schüsseln zu schaffen.

„Vielleicht wäre es einfacher wenn Ihr vorher den Tisch abräumen würdet." schlug der Prinz vor.

„Geht doch auch so. Außerdem wär das viel zu viel Arbeit." Er reichte ihm einen Löffel und setzte sich. Arthur blickte auf das Chaos und danach auf den Besitzer der Behausung. Tischmanieren besaß er nicht. Der Eintopf sah jedoch einladend genug aus und erst da bemerkte er wie hungrig er doch war. Während er versuchte sein Essen nicht zu gierig zu sich zu nehmen, speiste sein Gastgeber wie ein ausgehungertes Tier. Dann sprach er zu seinem Entsetzen auch noch mit vollem Mund.

„So Artie, erzähl mal. Was machst du so in deinem Leben?"

Arthurs Augenbraue zuckte bei dem Spitznamen. „Arthur. Mein Name ist Arthur!"

Der Jäger seufzte. „Was machst du so _Arthur_? Wovon lebst du?"

„Ich bin Dichter und Schreiberling." antwortete er ohne lange zu überlegen. Das Schreiben war für ihn schon immer eine Leidenschaft gewesen.

„Ich kann auch Lesen und Schreiben! Mathematik und Wissenschaften machen mir aber mehr Spaß. Ich liebe es neue Dinge zu erfinden!"

Arthur war überrascht. Nicht viele Leute außerhalb der Adelsfamilien konnten Lesen und Schreiben. Noch dazu die hohe Kunst der Mathematik verstehen. Er selbst hatte Schwierigkeiten in diesem Fach und verstand nicht immer die Praktiken der Wissenschaft. Doch dieser junge Mann hatte Ahnung wovon er redete. Arthur blickte auf die vielen losen Zettel auf dem Tisch worauf Formeln und Messdaten geschrieben waren. Er wusste nicht im geringsten was sie oder die Geräte zu bedeuten hatten. Noch dazu kam die Erfindung der bewegbaren Wasserversorgung von der Wanne. Alfred war nicht so dumm wie er sich gab.

„Ihr seid also ein Erfinder?"

„Naja es ist mein Hobby. Ich will eine Maschine bauen die es den Menschen ermöglicht zu fliegen!"

Die großen Augenbrauen des Prinzen schossen nach oben. Der Mensch fliegen? Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?

„Ihr wollt mich auf den Arm nehmen." sagte er.

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte sein Essen herunter. „Nein wirklich! Komm mit ich zeig´s dir."

Er packte den Prinzen am Arm und zog ihn zu einer versteckten Treppe die er vorher nicht gesehen hatte. Sie war in die Wand eingearbeitet. Man konnte sie kaum erkennen. Die Stufen schlängelten sich ihren weg nach oben und enthüllten einen weiteren Raum. Er war viel kleiner als der untere. Aber, (und er konnte kaum glauben das er das sagte oder überhaupt möglich war) das Zimmer war noch unordentlicher als das unten. Zettel. Sie waren überall. Auf den Boden, an den Wänden, auf den Tisch und auf dem Bett, dass in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Ein Bücherregal stand neben dem Bett und ein Nachttisch mit einer Kerze. Ein großer Schrank aus Eichenholz und ein kleiner Schreibtisch waren die letzten Möbel im Zimmer. Alfred bahnte sich seinen Weg zu seinen Schreibtisch und wühlte in den Unterlagen. Es schien als sei dies sein Schlafgemach. Für wen war dann das Bett unten?

„Ah! Hier ist es!"

Alfred hielt ihm das Blatt Papier vor die Nase und lächelte stolz. Auf dem Zettel war eine Zeichnung von einer Maschine. Der Erfinder hatte sich offensichtlich einen Vogel als Vorbild genommen. Notizen waren am Rand angebracht, vom Material hin bis zur Konstruktionsbauweise.

„Es ist noch in der Entwicklungsphase, aber habe ich erstmal die richtigen Materialien werde ich diese, ich nenne es 'Flugmaschine', bauen und wie ein Vogel in der Luft schweben."

„Ich will Sie nicht entmutigen, aber ich bezweifle das dies funktionieren wird. Federn sind leichter als Holz. Wie wollen Sie so etwas schweres in die Luft bekommen? Das hört sich alles nur wie ein Traum an."

Statt beleidigt zu sein grinste Alfred nur. „Vieles hat mit einen Traum angefangen Arthur."

Später an diesem Tag waren sie damit beschäftigt die ganzen Blätter zu sortieren und ordentlich zu verstauen. Arthur hatte seine Dienste angeboten in der Wohnung aufzuräumen. Alfred war rot geworden als er die Unordentlichkeit erwähnt hatte und beschloss ihn nicht alleine Schuften zu lassen. Es war interessant gewesen die ganzen Ausreden von dem Jungen zu hören. Er hatte sich angehört wie Peter, was ihn zu seinen Schuldgefühlen zurück brachte. Der Prinz hoffte, dass nicht alle Vasallen seine Familie verraten hatten und Peter noch Anhänger mit sich hatte die ein Auge auf ihn der schlimmste Fall eintraf und sein Onkel die Macht an sich riss, würde keines der benachbarten Königreiche sich darum kümmern. Ihr Königreich war zu klein und unbedeutend um sich um sie zu sorgen oder als Gefahr anzusehen.

Arthur sammelte im unteren Zimmer die Blätter vom Tisch ein und sein Blick fiel auf eine Zeichnung die nicht nach einer Erfindung aussah. Es war ein Schloss. Ein prachtvolles Schloss, dass das seine übertraf. Auf den Flaggen waren umgedrehte Herzen abgebildet mit einen Stiel am Ende. Es war ein Pik.

Das Pik Königreich war das mächtigste und wohlhabendste auf dem Kontinent gewesen bevor es vor zehn Jahren sich durch eine Barriere isolierte. Der Grund für seine Isolation war bis heute unbekannt. Die Barriere konnte keiner betreten oder verlassen. Jeglicher Kontakt zu den anderen Ländern war abgebrochen und niemand wusste wann sich der Bann wieder lösen würde. Manche munkelten es sei ein Fluch der der damalige König der Kleeblätter in Auftrag gegeben hätte. Die beiden Länder waren schon immer Konkurrenten gewesen.

„Hey Art was guckst du dir da an?"

Arthur zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Alfred hatte sich von hinten herangeschlichen und über seine Schulter geblickt. Als er sah was er in der Hand hielt wurden seine Augen groß und er zog ihm das Blatt Papier aus der Hand.

„Das ist die Flagge des Pik Königreiches oder? Wart Ihr schon dort?"

Alfred faltete die Zeichnung und vermied seinen Augenkontakt. „Als kleines Kind, ja."

„Wirklich? Könntet Ihr mir mehr vom Pik Königreich erzählen? Ich habe gehört dort soll es einige architektonische Meisterwerke geben." Seine Mutter hatte ihm damals immer von dem Land und dessen Hauptstadt erzählt. Ihre Augen hatten geleuchtet und ihre sonst blassen Wangen waren vor Erregung gerötet gewesen. Leidenschaftlich hatte sie von bunten Festen, wunderschönen Rosengärten und dem prächtigen Schloss erzählt. Arthur wollte unbedingt das Königreich besuchen, aber seine Mutter hatte den Vorschlag immer abgelehnt.

„Da gibt es noch viel bessere Sachen! Es ist das schönste Königreich von allen! Wer weiß nicht über es Bescheid?" sagte der Jüngling stolz.

„Meines Erachtens isolierte es sich vor zehn Jahren. Keiner weiß also wie es heute aussieht. Ich habe nur über seine Wunder gelesen und gehört."

Alfred schien zu überlegen und musterte ihn. „Wie bist du überhaupt an solche Bücher gekommen? Sie sind nicht gerade billig."

Arthur verengte die Augen. „Dasselbe könnte ich Euch fragen. Wo habt Ihr die ganzen Bücher und Messgeräte her?" warf er zurück.

Beide schwiegen.

„Okay vergessen wir das." sagte Alfred schließlich und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Aber das beiseite Art, du hast mir noch nichts von dir erzählt! Ich weiß nur das du Dichter bist und dringend in die Stadt musst."

Arthur setzte sich zu ihm. „Wie wäre es damit: Wir stellen uns abwechselnd Fragen und beantworten sie nach eigenen Ermessen." Es war vielleicht seine Chance mehr aus den Jüngling heraus zu bekommen.

„Na schön, aber ich fange an! Bist du verheiratet?"

Hätte er etwas getrunken würde er das Getränk wahrscheinlich jetzt in Alfreds Gesicht spucken. Warum stellte er diese Frage? Er hatte schon einmal Anfragen gehabt, aber er hatte sie alle abgewiesen. Arthur fand er war nicht für die Ehe gemacht.

„Nein." seine Stimme war zu seinem Erstaunen ruhig und gefasst. Alfred grinste und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Wohnt Ihr hier allein?" fragte Arthur darauf ohne nachzudenken.

Arthur hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Woher kam diese Frage denn?

Sein Gegenüber kicherte."Jap. Mein Lehrmeister besucht mich nur öfters. Wie alt bist du Arthur?"

„Ich werde in wenigen Wochen 21. Warum wohnt Ihr hier im Wald und nicht in der Stadt?"

„Ich warte auf etwas. Würdest du mich nochmal besuchen kommen? Ich meine, nachdem ich dich nach Hause gebracht habe."

Der Prinz war mit der vorigen Antwort nicht sonderlich zufrieden und antwortete deshalb auch nur wage.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß?"

Alfred zog einen Schmollmund. „Nicht fair Artie."

„Das Leben spielt auch nicht fair. Wo ist . . .Eure Familie? Habt Ihr Geschwister?"

Die blauen Augen wurden dunkler. Trauer spielte in ihren Tiefen und ließen den fröhlichen Glanz verschwinden. Arthur mochte den Blick nicht und bereute die Frage. Doch Alfred antwortete.

„Das sind zwei Fragen Art." er wollte lächeln, aber es sah aus wie eine Grimasse. „Ich habe einen Bruder. Sein Name ist Matthew. Ich habe meine Eltern und Matt schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie sind wahrscheinlich immer noch in meiner Heimat. Aber ich bezweifle, dass mein Vater mich vermisst. Er war der Grund warum ich mein zu Hause verlassen musste. Wir . . .sind nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen."

Arthur bohrte seine Fingernägel in die Knie. Er konnte nicht glauben, das er dies erzählen würde. Aber er fühlte sich als ob er Alfred etwas schulden würde.

„Mein Vater . . . vermisst mich auch nicht." Alfred sah zu ihm auf. „Er hat immer meine beiden älteren Brüder bevorzugt. Meine Schwester ist sein Goldstück, meine Brüder waren die idealen Söhne die seinen Wünschen entsprachen, ich bin das völlige Gegenteil von ihnen und mein kleiner Bruder beachtet er schon gar nicht mehr. Zumindest war das so bis er sich entschlossen hat unser Familienerbe in die Hände eines zwölfjährigen zu legen und mich zu enterben."

Sein Gastgeber verarbeitete die Informationen bevor er fragte. „Waren? Heißt das etwa deine Brüder...?"

Arthur beherrschte sich und nickte. „Peter hätte das ganze sicher besser verarbeiten können, wenn unsere Mutter noch unter uns geweilt hätte."

Eine Berührung an der Wange ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Eine warme Hand wischte eine Träne, die er nicht bemerkt hatte, beiseite.

„Sieht so aus als hätten wir beide ganz schöne Familiendramen hinter uns was?"

Die Berührung dauerte wieder länger als nötig. Arthur wurde rot im Gesicht. Vor Scham, das er Tränen gezeigt hatte und weil er sich in die Hand gelehnt hatte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich Euch das überhaupt erzählt habe." gestand er.

„Manchmal ist es besser nicht zu _wissen_ und einfach auf sein Bauchgefühl zu hören. Um ehrlich zu sein tue ich das fast immer."

Die Hand auf seiner Wange verschwand.

„Pff. Das hätte ich nie von Euch erwartet." bemerkte Arthur sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß!" sagte er ohne den Sarkasmus herauszuhören.

Arthur rollte seine Augen, jedoch ließ er sich von der helleren Atmosphäre anstecken und lächelte.

„Hey Art? Du bist mir jetzt zwei Fragen schuldig."

„Was? Aber ich habe Euch doch von meiner Familie erzählt."

„Hehe. Ja schon, aber ich habe nicht danach gefragt."

Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn und überkreuzte die Arme. Er hätte beinahe einen Schmollmund gezogen. „Na gut."

„Wenn du die Wahl zwischen einen Prinzen und einen, sagen wir, Ritter niedrigeren Ranges hättest, wen würdest du nehmen?"

„Was ist das für eine Frage?"

„Ich bin neugierig auf deine Antwort!" sagte er grinsend.

Der Prinz überlegte nicht lange. „Ich ignoriere die Tatsache das Ihr mir die Wahl zwischen zwei Männern lasst und entscheide mich für den Ritter."

Alfred sah ihn überrascht an. „Warum? Ich meine, warum nicht ein Prinz? Er ist reich."

Arthur strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ganz einfach. Ihr sagtet es sei ein Ritter niedrigen Ranges gewesen oder? Also ein Mann der dem Bürgertum entsprang und keiner Adelsfamilie. Er hat sich seinen Titel erarbeitet und sich nicht damit zufrieden gegeben einer Klasse anzugehören. Ich mag ehrgeizige Leute. Ein Prinz wurde in die Welt der Reichen hineingeboren. Sie lernen von Anfang an, dass sie alles haben können was sie wollen und brachen nichts dafür zu tun. Die meisten Prinzen sind hochnäsig und halten sich für etwas besseres. Diese Sorte Mensch kann ich nicht leiden."

„Aber du hättest trotzdem viel Geld." argumentierte Alfred.

„Geld ist nicht alles auf der Welt. Eine glückliche Familie kann es dir nicht kaufen und es macht noch lange nicht einen guten Menschen aus dir. Ich bleibe bei meinen Ritter."

Alfred griff plötzlich nach seiner Hand. Die blauen Augen funkelten vor Freude.

„Ich bin beeindruckt Artie!"

„Hä?"

„Jeder hätte den Prinzen genommen! Doch du hast über das Geld geguckt!"

„Denk nicht zu viel von mir. Früher hätte ich auch den Prinzen genommen."

Da er selbst genug Geld besaß, waren ihm die Grenzen des Wohlstandes bewusst und er sprach aus eigenen Erfahrungen. Eine arme Bettlerin dagegen träumt von einen Märchenprinzen. Auf ein besseres Leben. Und dieser Traum war berechtigt.

„Ihr dürft es den Menschen nicht böse nehmen, wenn sie einen reichen Mann bevorzugen. Sie alle träumen von ein besseres Leben und selbst die ehrgeizigsten Menschen haben nicht immer die Möglichkeit aus ihrer Klasse auszubrechen und ihr Leben zu ändern."

„Ich weiß. Klingt als kennst du dich da aus. Trotzdem. Ich kann dich gut leiden Arthur."

Beide Männer hatten einen pinken Hauch auf ihren Wangen und Alfred grinste weiter. Seine Hände hatten seine nicht losgelassen.

„Denkt Ihr nicht . . . das Ihr mir zu schnell vertraut?"

„Nah. Meinen Bauchgefühl kann es nicht schnell genug gehen mehr von dir zu erfahren."

Mehr Blut floss in Arthurs Gesicht. Der Junge war viel zu naiv.

„Ihr seid wirklich-"

Das Wiehern eines Pferdes unterbrach ihn. Äste knackten unter den Hufen. Kurz darauf waren Schritte zu hören und die Haustür wurde aufgerissen. Sie knallte gegen die Wand und machte den Weg für den Neuankömmling frei.

„HEY ALFIE HAST DU MIR WAS ZU ESSEN ÜBRIG GELASSEN?"

A/N

Hallo is lange her seitdem ich ein neues Kapitel hinzugefügt habe sorry ^^; ich hab im Moment viel um die Ohren.

Wer wohl der Fremde ist? :D

Falls jemand Rechtschreibfehler sieht lasst es mich bitte wissen.


	5. Gift

** _Kapitel 4_**

„Gift"

* * *

><p>Ein Wirbel aus schwarz, rot und weiß.<p>

Der Mann der im Türrahmen stand war komplett in schwarz und rot gekleidet. An seinem Gürtel hing ein Schwert und ein mehrere Messer. Ein dunkler, langer Umhang verdeckte viel von seiner Gestalt, aber Arthur schätzte ihn auf Anfang dreißig. Weiße Haare ließen die roten Augen förmlich leuchten und ließen ihn erschaudern. Der Teufel solle auch solche Augen besitzen.

„Ähm . . . störe ich hier irgendwas?" fragte der Fremde.

Arthur blinkte und bemerkte da erst das Alfred noch seine Hand hielt. Er zog sie schnell aus seinem Griff und versuchte die Röte in seinem Gesicht zu ertränken. Alfred runzelte kurz die Stirn bei der Geste, aber der Gesichtsausdruck verschwand im nächsten Augenblick.

„ Nein du störst nicht Gil. Arthur, das ist Gilbert, mein Lehrmeister. Gilbert, das ist Arthur. Ich habe ihn gestern vor einem Rudel Wölfen gerettet. Er hat sich im Wald verirrt."

„Schon wieder einer?" Eine weiße Augenbraue ging nach oben." Man, fangen die Leute an hier Spaziergänge zu machen? Da war doch erst dieser Kerl vor etwa nen Monat hier."

Gilbert nahm sich ohne zu fragen eine Schüssel mit Eintopf und setzte sich neben Arthur. Er hatte auch keine Tischmanieren und der Prinz rückte unbewusst näher zu seinem Gastgeber. Der Fremde musterte ihn kurz.

„Wow du hast ziemlich große Augenbrauen."

Der Mann war ihm auf Anhieb unsympathisch. Er wusste, das seine Region über den Augen gut . . . bestückt war, aber wenn es jemand ansprach reagierte er empfindlich darauf.

„Hör auf ihn zu ärgern Gil! Artie ist mein Gast und wird nicht beleidigt."

Gilbert sah sich während des Essens um. „Hast du aufgeräumt?" fragte er ungläubig. „In den letzten zehn Jahren hast du nicht einmal freiwillig den Besen geschwungen!"

„Naja das meiste war Artie."

„Hört auf mich Artie zu nennen. Mein Name ist Arthur." sagte Arthur und brach damit sein Schweigen. Er wurde von dem Neuankömmling angestarrt und er versuchte nicht nervös zu wirken. Am Hofe hatte er sich daran gewöhnt Blicken man täglich solchen Blicken ausgesetzt wurde, entwickelte man eine unsichtbare Mauer die man nicht so schnell durchbrechen konnte.

„Du erinnerst mich an jemanden." sagte Gilbert plötzlich.

Arthurs Herz machte einen Sprung. War er aufgeflogen? Er hätte gleich wissen müssen das nicht jeder so unaufmerksam wie Alfred war und seine Augenbrauen auf die Königsfamilie zurückführen konnte.

„Wir sind uns noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen oder Kleiner?"

„Nein. Ihr müsst mich verwechseln."

Gilbert war von seiner Aussage nicht überzeugt, aber lenkte das Thema auf ein anderes Detail.

„Nettes Shirt."

Arthur wurde rot und zog das Kleidungsstück weiter runter, als er spürte wie die roten Augen an seinen nackten Beinen entlang glitten. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen das Alfreds Gesicht genauso aussah.

Der Albino grinste. „Ist unser kleiner Alfred etwa endlich zum Mann geworden? Und dabei habt ihr euch gestern erst kennengelernt? Meine Güte Alfie!"

„Na-Nein, nein! Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!" Der Blonde wedelte mit seinen Händen rum.

„Das sagen sie immer."

„Arties Kleidung war nass da musste ich ihm eins von mir geben!"

„Ja, ja. Ich wusste nicht das du auf Jungs stehst Alfred. Na wenn das nicht einen Aufruhr geben wird. Vor allem bei deinen Vater."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters wurde Alfreds Haltung steif.

„Aber darum musst du dir ja bald keine Sorgen mehr machen. Wenn du erstmal das Schwert und die Uhr hast, kann dir keiner Vorschreiben wie du zu leben hast. Inklusive wen du zu Bette nimmst."

Das Gespräch das zwischen ihnen ablief bestand nur aus einzelnen Teilen eines Puzzles das Arthur nicht verstand. Er verstand es, sich nicht in Dingen einzumischen die ihm nichts angingen, aber dieser Fall machte ihn neugierig. Alfreds Mund war in eine strenge Linie verbogen und seine Augen zeigten, dass er mit seinen Gedanken woanders war.

„Warum fängst du jetzt damit an Gil? Auch noch vor meinem Gast."

Gilbert schob die leere Schüssel beiseite und sah ernst zu ihm. „Sag bloß du hast vergessen welche Nacht heute ist. Warum glaubst du bin ich heute noch so spät vorbeigekommen? Mensch Al wie konntest du das vergessen? Zehn verdammte Jahre warten wir schon darauf."

Blaue Augen wurden groß. „Es ist schon . . . heute Nacht? Ich dachte es sei morgen . . ."

„Scheiße, du hast es wirklich vergessen?" Der Mann stand vom Tisch auf und hatte seine geballten Fäuste auf den Tisch. „Dann bist du auch noch völlig unvorbereitet oder? Jetzt geh und pack deine Sachen. Danach legst du dich noch was aufs Ohr, hörst du? Wir müssen noch diese Nacht am See ankommen und es nützt nichts, wenn du erschöpft bist."

„Halt mal kurz die Luft an! Was wird aus Arthur? Ich hab ihm versprochen ihn in die Stadt morgen früh zu bringen."

„Wa-? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein-" Gilbert kämpfte sichtlich mit seiner Beherrschung und versuchte ruhig zu reden. Er ging um den Tisch herum und packte den Jüngling am Arm.

„Wir besprechen das oben. Entschuldige uns für einen Moment Kleiner."

Er stupste den jüngeren die Treppe hoch und Arthur hörte nur noch wie die Tür zuschlug. Arthur wurde ein wenig überrumpelt und brauchte einen Moment um sich den Worten klar zu werden. Es hatte sich danach angehört als wollten sie diese Nacht auf reisen gehen. Aber Alfred hatte ihm versprochen ihn in die Stadt zu bringen und das schien dem Albino nicht zu gefallen. Wollte er ihn etwa dazu bringen ihn zurückzulassen?

Seine Beine bewegten sich von selbst und bahnten sich auf die Treppe zu. Vorsichtig, um kein Geräusch zu erzeugen, kroch er auf allen Vieren die Stufen empor und lauschte als er auf halber Strecke einzelne Gesprächsfetzen aufgreifen konnte. Es war sein Recht zu erfahren was mit ihm geschieht.

„ . . .das kannst du nicht. Soll . . .zurücklassen?" Das war Alfreds Stimme.

„ . . . Elizaveta . . . Kind . . .ist wichtiger . . . einfach mitnehmen."

Die Worte waren undeutlich und in keinster Weise hilfreich. Er wagte sich ein paar Stufen näher.

Gilberts nahm erneut das Wort. „Vergiss nicht welche Verantwortung du trägst. Wer weiß was inzwischen aus deiner Mutter geworden ist. Machst du dir keine Sorgen um sie? Der König könnte sie schon längst geköpft haben."

Danach herrschte Stille. Es kam keine Antwort von dem anderen und Arthur hörte nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag. Gilbert hatte etwas von einem König erzählt und von Alfreds Mutter. Stand seine Familie in eines Königs Missgunst? Arthur wusste praktisch nichts über seinen Gastgeber. Vielleicht war er ein gesuchter Verbrecher? Wie lange er dort auf den Stufen kniete konnte er nicht sagten, doch als die ersehnte Antwort kam, war sie so leise, dass er wieder nicht viel verstehen konnte. Er hörte seinen Namen und etwas von Gefahr. Schritte gingen auf und ab. Der Prinz hatte genug gehört und schlich die Treppen herunter.

Unten angelangt, setzte er sich nicht wieder an den Tisch, sondern ging zu dem Bett in dem er letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte. Wenn er aus dem Fenster sah entdeckte er nichts als Dunkelheit. Der Tag war schnell vergangen. Erst da wurde ihm klar wie wenig Zeit er mit Alfred verbracht hatte. Wie er mitbekommen hatte ging es um seine Mutter die in Gefahr schwebte und er deswegen aufbrechen müsste. Die eigene Familie ging natürlich jedem Versprechen eines Fremden vor. Warum sollte es bei Alfred anders sein? Er selbst war fast in derselben Situation und sie kannten sich kaum ein Tag.

Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Er musste so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss zurück und aufpassen das kein Lakai seines Onkels ihn sah. Ohne Alfred als Führer würde es schwerer werden den Weg zu finden, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich die Richtung sagen zu lassen. Das nächste Problem waren die Wölfe und anderen Kreaturen die im Wald lebten. Er brauchte eine Waffe womit er sich verteidigen konnte. Alfred hatte eigentlich genug davon an seiner Wand hängen. Vielleicht konnte er sich eine borgen. Mit seinem Glück würde er womöglich noch einem Troll begegnen.

Arthur hörte wie jemand die Treppen herunter stieg und mitten im Raum stehen blieb. „Arthur?" Die Schritte kamen näher, aber er drehte sich nicht zu ihm.

„Arthur schläfst du?"

Ohne sich zu wenden antwortete er leise. „Nein."

Alfred sagte im ersten Moment nichts, blieb jedoch vor dem Bett stehen.

„Wollt Ihr mir sagen, dass Ihr Euer Versprechen nicht halten könnt?"

Arthur setzte sich auf und blickte zu Alfreds nervöser und etwas niedergeschlagener Haltung. Er war zusammengezuckt als die Worte seinen Mund verließen.

„Arthur ich-"

Arthur brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen. „Nein Ihr müsst Euch nicht rechtfertigen. Ihr habt sicher Prioritäten zu setzten. Ich werde mich morgen auf den Weg machen. Ihr müsstet mir nur die Richtung erklären."

„Das ist zu gefährlich! Du könntest dich verlaufen oder von einem Monster angegriffen werden!"

„Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Macht Euch keine Sorgen."

„Aber-"

„Das Leben meines Bruders steht auf dem Spiel."

Alfreds Augen wurden groß. „Was?"

Vielleicht hätte er das nicht sagen sollen. „Deswegen muss ich in die Stadt."

Alfred setzte sich langsam auf das Bett und seufzte. Er strich sich durch seine blonden Haare. Erst da fiel Arthur auf das er etwas im Arm hatte. Als er ihn darauf ansprach geriet er ins Stottern.

„Ich ähm . . . ich hab dir ein paar Sachen rausgesucht die dir passen könnten. Es sind alte Klamotten von mir und haben vielleicht ein oder zwei Löcher, aber besser als gar nichts."

Arthur nahm die Klamotten an sich und hielt sie kurz vor sich. „Dankeschön. Ich werde sie gleich anprobieren."

Alfred lächelte schwach und Arthur ging nach kurzen überlegen auf die Badewanne zu und benutzte den Vorhang um eine Umkleide zu erschaffen. Er war sich kaum bewusst was für eine Show er dabei für Alfred machte. Dieser konnte anhand seines Schattens draußen sehen wie er das große Hemd abstreifte und sich bückte um die Klamotten einzelnd aufzuheben. Alfred schluckte hart.

Die Hose die Alfred ihn ausgesucht hatte konnte er eher als eine Art Strumpfhose bezeichnen. Sie lag eng an seinen Beinen und lag wie eine zweite Haut. Das grüne Hemd war zum Glück lang genug um einigermaßen dezent aufzutreten. Ein brauner Gürtel, den er über dem Hemd befestigte, betonte seine Figur und er konnte eine kleine Tasche hinten anbringen. Alfred hatte ihm sogar braune Handschuhe gebracht und zu seinem Erfreuen einen langen, dunkelgrünen Mantel mit Kapuze. Es fehlten nur noch Schuhe. Er faltete das Shirt, dass er als Nachthemd benutzt hatte zusammen und trat aus seiner Umkleide.

Alfred lächelte. „Sieht gut aus. Fehlen nur noch ein paar Stiefel."

„Du meinst die hier?"

Gilbert kam gerade die Treppe herunter und hatte eine Umhängetasche sowie ein braunes paar Stiefel in der Hand. Er schmiss sie in Arthurs Richtung und er bekam sie gerade noch so zu fassen.

„Ich hab deine wichtigsten Sachen gepackt. Wenn sich alles beruhigt hat können wir zurückkommen und den Rest holen." er legte eine Umhängetasche auf den Tisch.

Der Albino ging zu der Wand rüber an denen die Waffen hingen und nahm ein Schwert von ihr. Danach überprüfte er den Bogen und die Pfeile in dem Köcher mit dem Alfred ihn gestern gerettet hatte. Arthur wandte seinen Blick ab und setzte sich wieder neben Alfred. Die Stiefel passten ihn. Alfred war ungewöhnlich Still und blickte auf den Boden. Gilbert war nun in der 'Küche' und packte Proviant ein.

„Wann müsst Ihr gehen?" fragte er leise, so das nur der Mann neben ihm die Worte hörte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Gil sagt ich werde es schon merken." antwortete er im gleichen Ton.

„Also wisst Ihr noch nicht einmal wie viel Zeit Euch bleibt." Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung.

„Mir bleibt mehr Zeit als dir, wenn du dich entschließt morgen alleine loszuziehen." sagte er ernst.

„Mir bleibt keine Wahl. Peter zählt auf mich. Meine älteren Brüder waren immer beschissen zu mir. Das muss nicht bedeuten das ich kein guter großer Bruder für Peter sein kann oder? Ich muss auf ihn aufpassen. Ihr habt doch selbst einen Bruder. Ihr müsstet das Gefühl kennen." Alfred nickte kurz. „Seht Ihr? Und wenn ich mich nicht beeile wird mein Onkel versuchen ihn loszuwerden wie er es bei mir versucht hat. Das muss ich verhindern."

„Wa- Moment mal! Das hast du gar nicht erzählt! Dein Onkel hat versucht . . . warst du deshalb im Wald?"

Arthur wandte den Blick ab. „Ist eine lange Geschichte."

Alfred stand vom Bett auf. „Dann darfst du erst recht nicht alleine zurück! Was wenn dein Onkel wieder versucht dich umzubringen? Ich komme mit dir!"

„Kommt nicht in Frage!" rief Gilbert aus der 'Küche'.

„Mr. Jones Ihr habt anscheinend wichtigere Dinge zu tun." entgegnete Arthur und versuchte den Mann in der Küche zu ignorieren.

„In der Tat!" schrie der Albino erneut.

„Halt die Klappe Gil! Ich kann doch nicht . . .und er . . .! ARG! Warum ist das alles so kompliziert?"

Alfred raufte sich die Haare und Arthur kicherte leise. Sein Lachen verging jedoch als sich etwas in der Luft veränderte. Er konnte es nicht so recht beschreiben was geschah. Seine Haut fing an zu kribbeln und seine feinen Nackenhaare schienen sich aufzurichten. Wie bei einen aufkommenden Gewittersturm. Ein darauffolgender greller Lichtblitz erhellte ihr gesamtes Sichtfeld und Arthur schloss schnell die Augen. Das Licht sickerte selbst durch seine Augenlieder und helle Punkte störten seine Sicht. So schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand das Licht wieder und die drei Männer brauchten einen Moment um wieder sehen zu können. Danach merkte Arthur nur noch wie der Albino hastig, aber taumelnd zur Türe schritt und ins Freie stürmte.

Der Prinz und der andere Blonde sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie ihm langsam folgten. Gilbert sah in den Himmel. In dieser wolkenloser Nacht konnte man den Vollmond sehen und sein Glanz umspielte ein außergewöhnliches Ereignis. Ein scheinbar unsichtbarer Schleier, löste sich vom Himmel. Es war wie ein Vorhang bei einem Theaterstück der zurückgezogen wurde um die Bühne freizugeben. Der Wald vor ihnen wurde auf einmal tiefer und ein anderer Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht.

„Was ist das?" flüsterte Arthur. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

Gilbert grinste. „Eine neue Ära. Das Pik Königreich kehrt nach zehn Jahren Isolierung endlich zurück. Genau wie es die Hexe vorhergesagt hat."

Das Pferd des Albinos, dass in der Nähe an einem Baum befestigt war wirkte unruhig. Es zerrte an den Riemen und zappelte nervös. Eine Hand griff nach seinem Arm und ließ ihn aufschrecken.

„Mr. Jones was-"

„Shh. Da ist was." Alfred sah sich unruhig um und horchte. Arthur konnte nichts entdecken und auch nichts ungewöhnliches hören, aber sein Gefühl sagte etwas anderes. Plötzlich begann Gilbert zu lachen und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide.

„ Dein Dad schickt uns ein Begrüßungskomitee. Endlich mal wieder Action!"

Ein unmenschlicher schriller Schrei schnitt durch die Nacht.

„Arthur geh zurück ins Haus." Der Jäger holte ein kleines Messer aus seinem Stiefel, das sicherlich nicht viel gegen ein Monster ausrichten konnte. Danach ging alles viel zu schnell. Zwei dunkle Schemen tauchten am Nachthimmel auf und flogen auf die Männer zu. Sie gaben schrille Schreie von sich und als sie nah genug waren konnte Arthur ihre langen Körper erkennen. Im Sturzflug griff eines Gilbert an. Dieser konnte rechtzeitig auf Seite springen bevor das Monster wendete und erneut angriff. Es waren riesige Schlangen mit Flügeln und scharfen Zähnen.

Man nannte sie auch Schlangendrachen. Mit ihren drei Metern war es eine sehr kleine Drachenart und deswegen auch nicht mehr weit verbreitet. Andere Drachen waren ihre Fressfeinde und immun gegen das Gift das sie absonderten. Arthur hatte gelesen das Menschen auf ihren Speiseplan standen. Er schluckte hart.

Das zweite Wesen, das nicht auf Gilbert konzentriert war, konnte sie aus der Luft nicht angreifen, weil sie zu dicht unter dem Baum standen. Es landete mit einer eher ungrazielen Landung wenige Meter vor ihnen und baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Auf den Boden verließen sich die Tiere mehr auf ihre Schlangengene. Trotz seiner Größe war es flink und hatte sie in nur wenigen Bewegungen erreicht und griff an. Hätte Alfred ihn nicht weggestoßen, dann hätte es ihn am Kopf erwischt. Arthur hatte in dem kurzen Moment gesehen wie das Gift an seinen Zähnen herunter tropfte. Nur ein Biss und er wäre verloren.

Gilbert hatte weniger Schwierigkeiten. Als die Schlange ihn wieder angriff sprang er erst im letzten Moment zur Seite und schnitt ihr den Flügel ab. Sie schrie auf, fiel zu Boden und überschlug sich. Das drei Meter große Tier lag noch benommen am Boden, als der Albino auf sie zusprang und sein Schwert in ihren Schädel rammte. Knochen zerbarsten und dickes, lilafarbenes Blut sickerte aus der Wunde. Gilbert verzog ein Gesicht.

„Igitt. Warum muss der Teil immer so eklig sein?"

Er schüttelte sein Schwert und versuchte so viel Blut wie möglich abzuschütteln. Die Toxine konnten nach längerer Haftung Stahl zerfressen.

Während Gilbert sich bereits um sein Schwert Sorgen machte, kämpften Arthur und Alfred immer noch mit der anderen Schlange. Wobei kämpfen nicht der richtige Ausdruck sein konnte. Alfred versuchte mit seiner mickrigen Waffe hinter das giftige Geschöpf zu gelangen um es an einer empfindlichen Stelle am Rückrat zu erstechen, aber versuchte gleichzeitig es von Arthur abzulenken. Der Eingang zum Haus war versperrt. Es gab also keine Chance neue Waffen zu besorgen oder sich zu verstecken.

„Arthur hau ab! Lass das den Held hier übernehmen!" schrie der Jüngere von beiden und wich einer weiteren Attacke aus.

„Du Vollidiot wirst es ohne meine Hilfe mit diesen Streichholz an Waffe nicht schaffen! Jetzt hör zu! Ich lenke es ab und du stichst das Vieh endlich ab!"

Der Prinz sah sich nach nach einer Waffe um. Er fand zwei größere Steine und las sie schnell auf ohne das Tier aus den Augen zu lassen. Alfred konnte nicht ewig den Attacken ausweichen. Er würde bald einen Fehler machen und das könnte ihm das Leben kosten.

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf schmiss er den ersten Stein. Leider verfehlte er sein Ziel um Haaresbreite. Beim zweiten Mal holte er mehr Schwung und traf die Schlange genau am Kopf. Sie schüttelte kurz ihren diamantförmigen Kopf und zischelte erregt.

„Ich bin hier du Mistvieh! Komm und hol mich!"

Und sie kam.

Jedoch schneller als er gedacht hatte. Arthur lief so schnell er konnte und suchte Schutz hinter Bäumen. Wie sollte Alfred die Schlange zu fassen bekommen wenn sie sich so schnell bewegte?

„Vorsicht!"

Er drehte sich gerade noch um und sah den geöffneten Kiefer nur Millimeter an seiner Schulter vorbei schnellen. Der Schlangendrache stieß gegen einen Baum direkt hinter den Prinzen und es gab ihm die Chance zu fliehen. Genau in diesem Moment kam Alfred angesprungen und stürzte sich von hinten auf das benebelte Tier. Er schnürte ihm mit einen Arm die Luftröhre zu und stieß mit dem anderen zu.

Die Muskeln des Reptils zuckten noch, obwohl sein Leben nach einen präzisen Stich ausgehaucht war und fiel danach leblos zu Boden. Alfred nahm Abstand von dem Tier und sah zu Arthur. Das Messer steckte noch tief im Kadaver. Beide Männer keuchten von dem kurzen Lauf.

„Hat ja lange bei euch gedauert!" rief der Albino der keine große Probleme mit dem Drachen gehabt hatte.

Arthur blickte giftig zu ihm herüber und danach zu dem anderen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich wissen will was Euer Vater mit diesen Kreaturen zu tun hat." Alfreds Atem hatte sich wieder beruhigt und er lächelte.

„Hab dir gesagt wir sind nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen." antwortete er mit einen Schulterzucken.

Arthur schnappte immer noch nach Luft und hielt sich den Kopf. Die Welt wollte einfach nicht aufhören sich zu drehen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schwankte leicht.

„Artie? Alles okay?"

„Hört auf mich so zu nennen! Mir geht es blendend!"

Sein Körper sagte etwas anderes. Als er einen Schritt vor machte verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf die Knie. Alfred war sofort an seiner Seite.

„Arthur! Arthur hat dich die Schlange getroffen?"

Gilbert hatte seinen Sturz gesehen und rannte zu ihnen. Der Blonde vor ihm untersuchte sein Gesicht und danach jede seiner nackten Arme. An seiner Schulter fand er den Übeltäter. Es war nur eine kleine Schnittwunde und dennoch reichte sie aus um das starke Gift in sein Blutkreislauf zu bringen. Arthur hatte sie nicht einmal gespürt.

„Scheiße! Arthur hör jetzt gut zu. Du musst bei Bewusstsein bleiben hörst du?"

Aber der Prinz nahm seine Worte kaum noch wahr. Alles verschwamm und drehte sich. Die Stimmen der beiden Männer waren dumpf, als wäre er unter Wasser und er spürte nicht wie einer von ihnen seine Schulter verband. Sein Körper wurde taub und sein Bewusstsein entglitt ihm.

* * *

><p>Das Kapitel ist schon länger fertig aber ich hatte da so meine Probleme T_T<p>

Das Kapitel wollte sich einfach nicht von meiner Beta lesen lassen und jetzt da die Schule wieder angefangen hat will ich sie auch nicht weiter belästigen. Noch einmal vielen Dank das du es versucht hast Julia! Ich weiß auch nicht was die ganzen Pogramme haben.


End file.
